


Children of Mutants

by skywaterblue



Series: Josh Lyman Mutantverse Fics [4]
Category: West Wing, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Fingerfucking, Licking, Mutant, Mutant Rights, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Grandfather Clause" - Josh and Donna, years down the road, discuss making mutant babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Mutants

Josh closed his eyes and dug his chin into her shoulder. He could feel her body humming - heartbeat pulsing with brainwaves. She was unsettled and not asleep and her thoughts skipped tracks like a needle on a record. She believed too much in the power of an orgasm to wear them both out into sleep. Orgasms didn't stop child slavery or change international geopolitics and although many had tried, they had no effect whatsoever on Congress. He sighed into her bare skin and then, out of some strange instinct, opened his mouth to dart his tongue out to touch her. Licking her after an athletic bout of sex was excellent - he craved something about it, the way she tasted like salt and copper pennies. It was fun to lick all those sparkles off her pale freckles and he could probe right into her thoughts at the same time.

She immediately shoved him hard back onto his side of the bed. He oofed, arm hitting his nightstand and sending his medication and phones to the floor with a clatter. He wasn't sure if it was the sudden throbbing of his elbow or the sharp shock wave she sent out which had him more upset. "Ow. What the hell?"

Donna pulled herself up and then said, "It's disgusting - " She immediately closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Trying to block him out. "I don't mean disgusting. I'm sorry. Forget I said that." She smoothed down her hair, tucking strands behind her ears.

Josh couldn't help looking briefly at her exposed breasts and their still puckered nipples. In his wildest imaginings he had always pictured them baby pink, not the dusky rose they actually were. He went tight-lipped as he thought about a politic response about how he didn't mind being a little disgusting - while also backing off gently from her mind and trying to look at her face. It would have been easier to reach out and soothe her but he couldn't predict how she'd respond to that anymore. "You didn't mind when I licked you earlier. In fact, I recall you panting my name." 

Donna's skin flushed, setting some of her previously dried glow back off her body - it didn't have the appeal the second time around, looking a bit more like powdery dandruff. "Yes," she said. He snorted and brushed at his nose to bat her dust away. "Why do you do it?" She asked, once she had calmed down. 

"I like the way you taste?" He suggested. He could feel she wasn't going to let him off the hook, so he folded his legs up in what they called Indian style as a kid. He bet it had a more PC name now. 

Donna rolled her eyes and deliberately flashed him annoyance. It was totally fake and he batted it back without a blink. "No. I meant... Scientific American had a report about the X-gene passing down traits in families which suggested that what we think of as hundreds of different powers are actually only four or five subconsciously directed by expectations and power level. That's why children and grandchildren can express different powers, but still be immune to the effects of their immediate blood relatives. They're not actually different powers."

Josh tried to feel interested though he didn't bother to also try and look interested. "Sounds like bullshit, everyone in my family has very different powers and you're a fluke."

Donna looked out the window for a minute. Her thoughts soothed out into a flat, distortion-less sense of resignation. It was like trying to see inside reflective glass. He hated that she'd gotten so good at bouncing him out in so many different ways. "I think you like the way I taste because you've got a residual affinity for metal, and most of my emissions are calcium-iron based." 

He shook his head, deliberately casting a mood into her calm. "You're trying to come up with a science based reasoning for an emotional response, which I find to be filled with a particular irony." No response. He used his thumb to flick at some dry metal flakes that had gotten under his fingernails.

"If we have children, they'll be mutants," Donna said. 

His brain stopped working. "Uh." Donna sighed, and this time she didn't bother to hide her feelings of hurt and impatience. "Thanks," he said taking the invitation to reach out grab her thin wrist in his hand. Donna wanted him to know what she was feeling, and he was gratified. "Yeah, I guess if we have kids they'll be mutants. We're both carriers."

"How clinical of you."

"You brought up Scientific American!" Josh took in a deep breath and asked the obvious question: "Uhm. Are you... I guess what I mean is..." He never quite got it out, pausing for a significant, soothing hair ruffle.

Donna didn't roll her eyes, though he felt like she probably wanted to do that. She raised an eyebrow, instead. "Very eloquent, Joshua."

"Are you?"

"No." 

"Oh." A sudden down swell of emotion threatened to pour out of him, and he lifted the wrist in his hand to his mouth, pecking it with a kiss. "It... um." Donna sighed and shifted, and he had to move to keep her arm. "What I mean is..."

"We don't have to have this discussion," Donna said, and it felt like a door slamming shut. 

Josh swallowed again, and said, "No! Please let me get my words out. Please? Just listen." She waited and he took a breath, "I don't know how to do the parenting thing. With our jobs. But it would be fine if you were... we would figure it out." He believed that, why couldn't she? There was nothing they couldn't do if they did it together. He kissed her wrist and the palm of her hand again, pushing all the darkness with his belief. "We would figure it out."

"Josh," Donna said, weakly and lifted her head from the pillow. "They'd have to be in daycare all the time, and what daycare is going to knowingly take mutant kids?"

"They? See, look, you already want more than one," Josh said, smirk coming to his lips unbidden at having already won. Kids! Babies. Squishy little bodies and all their clear, unclouded feelings. He kissed her wrist again, sucking at it. More of that delicious metallic-Donna flavor. Blood thrummed in his veins, pounding loud as it rushed in his ears. Maybe he wasn't so tired, even if he did have to be up in three hours. "How're they even going to know? You think some daycare's going to knowingly piss off the White House Chief of Staff?"

Donna slapped his hands away from her arm, "Stop screwing with my mind and listen to me now. What if they come out blue?"

"Will they have your eyes?" He threw an arm over her belly, pinned her bad leg gently under his own, careful not to press too hard. "Blue's my favorite color." 

"Josh," Donna said, and he felt the release as she gave in like the dust being kicked off old blankets. Like Donna, shedding her shimmer. Like the slick wetness of her clit rolling under his fingers, still swollen from earlier. She dug into his touch, then laughed, "Of course it is. Of course they'll be blue. They're little Democrats!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this trying to unstick myself on the last chapter. All similarities are due to that.


End file.
